


Small things

by MadaDM_21



Category: Reader/A lover
Genre: 21 times, F/M, I kinda really love you, short and sweet, to the moon and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaDM_21/pseuds/MadaDM_21
Summary: No summary needed. Just a little something I knew I had to write.About all those little things that make me fall for you since day one! Or two, actually... You know what I mean! :P <3





	Small things

**Author's Note:**

> No fandom, no celebrity couple. Just me. Hope you like it! :)

Life is... Well, love is... No, you are...

 

That's not right, is it? Those are too big to explain... So, let's break it down.

 

A happy memory is when you kissed me for the first time (and all those times after, really...).

A perfect date is when you took me to that Nutella place (you know me all too well... :) )

A beautiful gift, is when you take me to one of the highest points in the city, and tell me you love me. Still. And more. After one long year (yeah, okay, I'm not that easy to put up with... :P ).

A cheeky (and sort of cute) thing is that you still flirt with me, even though you already got me. Like, really... Entirely!

A sweet gesture is when you take me to the movies, just because! (Those movies were iconic, by the way! You're the bestest! :P )

An unforgettable present is the neckless you gave me, so that I'll always have a piece of your heart with me...

An important thing is that you know how special you are to me, and how beautiful - no matter what you might think! - you truly are.

An impossibility is for you to know how much I love you... Just... A lot, you know?

 

I know we have our ups and downs, and how much they affect us. But no matter what, I will not lose you over such small things, when I have all those up there (and many, many more) to prove how far we've come.

Because, after all, a bundle of joy and love... is really you, My Love!

 

I love you. To the moon and back... 21 million times!


End file.
